


Nothing Personal

by DalishGrey



Series: Can't Help But Wonder [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biotic Shepard, Crazy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired, Mirror Universe, Other, Rogue Shepard, Sexy, Spectre Kai Leng, possibly awful, sword-wielding biotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre Kai Leng never expected to see her again. As far as he knew, he'd embedded a bullet in her chest. Yet here she was, swords drawn and smiling, the Illusive Man's right-hand woman...Jane Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely experimental and she possibly turned out more like Harley Quinn...but here you go! XD  
> It's very very rough, but I'm considering expanding it a little anyway :) this excerpt is primarily for a drabble challenge :)
> 
> Feedback is welcome! Hope you enjoy! :)

The high-pitched clink of her boots on the metallic floor, rung out in the empty hallway. A quiet tune hanging on her lips as she smirked and hummed in the subtle darkness.

"If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take..."

Her hips swayed with a lethal elegance and her eyes were soft but trained on the floor, as she traced the wall's grooves with slender yet calloused fingers.

Fractured streaks of dim white and blue light flitted across her slicked back, auburn hair. The long, high ponytail of thick waves, bounced with every languid step and she readied her blades.

A quiet voice echoed through her earpiece. Smokey. Brash. Holding an authority that, while most would find intimidating, she found tiresome.

" _Are they there?_ "

"Yeah, they're in your office," she cooed, a song-like quality to her voice "want me to deal with them? Or should I let them aimlessly rummage through all of your shit?"  
She could hear his subtle snarl and feel him roll his eyes.

" _Your glib tongue does you little credit, Shepard,_ " he growled, disapproval thick in his throat.

"It gets me more credit than _you_ know..." She muttered with quirked lips, uncaring as to whether or he heard her or not.

" _Just get it done!_ "

She rolled her eyes as the comm-line was severed into a welcome silence, mild exasperation pulled at her every nerve. With her dual swords drawn, she approached the metallic slab of his office door. Rays of luminescence highlighting the soft biotic hue that slowly spread from her fingertips.

The door slid open with a barely audible hum.

Their eyes shot to the doorway and the woman who sauntered in, small bursts of biotics flaring from her every step. Auburn hair glistened in the crimson and gold light of the external sun, as it poured in through the unreasonably large window. Black and silver armour hugged her muscular yet curved form, bizarre cybernetics clung to her face (in turn defining her sensual yet lethal features). She would have been considered sexy, if not for the look in her eyes that reflected nothing short of arrogance and malice.

Screens flickered and danced as one of the three people across the room, tapped away at the console. She recognized him in mere moments, a burning memory of a fleeting glance while under fire on the Citadel. Yet she turned her focus to the man in front.  
Narrow amber eyes shone beneath a long, yet controlled, ebony frame. His lips were pulled into a hard line.

"Spectre Leng, how lovely to see you, we parted on such bad terms, " she giggled as she thumbed the hilt of her sword.

"You?! I thought I shot you!" Kai exclaimed, the dim light of the blue screens flickered in glowing shadow across his armour, the insignia of the N7 standing out proudly on his shoulder.

She shrugged with an unsettling smirk.

"I hate to break it to ya....but you missed," she flowed into a whisper and a wince, the hint of a giggle clinging to her tongue as it darted out to wet her bottom lip. While her eyes were shrouded by her unusual mask, her amusement was evident in all of her other features. Her hips swayed with every predatory step, her long limbs swirled with the azure hue of her biotics and she rolled her shoulders. There was something about her that made a wave of discomfort wash over them in languid strokes, that made them instinctively reach for their weapons.

The man at the console turned to face her, his brow furrowing at the sight of the perplexing woman.

"Leng, we've got most of it, but I need a little while longer for the download to finish completely." His answer was clipped, reserved, yet the smokey quality made her crumble.  
She looked him up and down, her lip drawn between her teeth as she rested a hand on her hip. Blue armour hugged him in all the right places, his strong jaw was lightly dusted with stubble and his picturesque face was topped with a head of thick, dark curls.

"Well, aren't you pretty," she cooed, a wolfish grin pulling at plump lips.

His fingers softly flared with a ripple of biotics and his barrier activated with a flick of his wrist.

She sighed deeply and twirled a sword between nimble fingers. Her own biotics spurring to life with a roll of her shoulders and soft moan escaped her lips.

"All batshit crazy aside...and as utterly _invigorating_ , as chatting with you has been...I do have my orders." Her pout was laced with sarcasm. Before they could blink, she rushed forward with swords poised, the term _Nova_ floating in her mind's eye as she jumped. A single sword pierced the iridescent panels beneath, sending a wave of biotics to ignite the air around her. "Nothing personal."


End file.
